


Buddies! Bros! Homies! Amigos!

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: My Garden [of Plance] [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Even Though Technically Bae Bae's Name Is Actually Gunther, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I Never Liked That Teacher Anyway So Ha, I Wanted to Finish This Before the Season Eight Premiere, I Wrote This Instead of Paying Attention in Geography, I've Never Owned a Dog, May Be Read as Platonic, May Be a Little Cruddy, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, So Please Forgive Me If Gunther/Bae Bae's a Little Off, So yeah, Take That - Freeform, The Fandom Can Apparently Get Away With Whatever It Wants, Written Within the Past Few Hours, but hey, i think, killbot phantasm, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: Pidge needs help beating Killbot Phantasm, and there's only one person she knows who can help her: Lance.





	Buddies! Bros! Homies! Amigos!

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Team StarKid's "Holy Musical, B@man!" (Specifically the song "The Dynamic Duet"). I just thought of that line and immediately thought Pidge and Lance for whatever reason.
> 
> This sort of thing's been done so freaking often, but never by me, so... Hey, you win some, you lose some.

"Come  _on_!" Pidge yelled, throwing down her controller in frustration, "stupid Killbot Phantasm! Stupid Lance, making it look so easy..."

She heard a small whine and looked over to see her dog, Gunther (affectionately called "Bae Bae" by some), nudging her phone towards her. She picked up the phone, though she kept a curious eye trained on the dog.

"What is it, buddy?" she asked, taking the phone before scratching him behind the ears, "there's nothing new on here, and all  _I_ did was get frustrated at the game and..."

Realization hit her. "You want me to call Lance, don't you?"

Gunther gave a little yip, seemingly satisfied with the conclusion that she had come to.

"Why?"

Again, Bae Bae whined, this time pushing the controller so that it rested at Pidge's feet. The phone. The controller. The stupid game that only Lance could seem to beat. She smiled a little, unlocking her phone and pulling up Lance's contact information while petting Bae Bae.

"Lance!" she shouted as soon as he picked up.

"Hey, Pidgeon," he grinned, "what's up?"

She sighed. "Lance, I need your help."

" _What?_ You need  _my_ help with something?" he asked in mock disbelief, his eyes shining with laughter, "what in the world could possibly be stumping yo--?"

"Level quiznakking five of quiznakking Killbot Phantasm," Pidge spat angrily, "that's what."

Lance smirked a little. "You need the sharpshooter's help in kicking that boss to the curb, eh?"

"Something like that, yes."

The full-on grin was back. "I'll be there in a few."

* * *

"Katie!" Matt called from the front entryway, "one of your friends is here!"

She stretched her arms above her head, crossing her legs. "That'd be Lance, you nimwit. Let him in."

Gunther ran into the room, Lance close on his heels. Without even asking, or saying anything, the blue paladin grabbed the other controller and sat down on the couch seat next to Pidge's, placing his backpack in between them.

Pidge peered curiously at the blue bag. "What's that?"

"Oh, just some snacks in case we get hungry."

"Lance, we've got food here. What did you expect you'd be walking into here, a third-world country?"

"You never know," he said, "besides, I wanted to save whoever a trip or two... Or five."

She chuckled a little. "What kind of snacks did you bring?"

"Lot's of peanut butter-based foods. Including my mom's famous butterscotch cookies."

Pidge grinned, reaching in to grab one. "I've got drinks in the cooler right here, so if you get thirsty, let me know."

"Okay," Lance grinned, "so, onto your problem. What's the issue you're having?"

"Like you said: the boss," she groaned, "can you help me?"

"Hand me a Sprite and you've got a deal."

* * *

Five Sprites (all on Lance's part), an entire large Ziploc bag of Mrs. McClain's butterscotch cookies (Pidge was mostly at fault for this, though Lance had his share, too), and many shed tears later, Pidge pumped her fist in excitement.

" _YES!"_ she yelled, startling poor Bae Bae, who had fallen asleep at her feet, "we beat him! Thanks, Lance!"

Lance smiled, wrapping his arms around her and gently squeezing. She laughed, leaning into his embrace, letting the excitement seep through. It had been tough on her own, but, thankfully, having friends-- especially friends like Lance-- on her side... It came as a plus.

"Now for levels six through ten," he reminded her suddenly, "good luck there, Pidgeon."

"Actually, Lance," she interjected, "maybe... Could you maybe stay and help me? Just until we beat the game?"

He grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most I've ever "cursed" in any of my stories. XD
> 
> Anyways, the third-world country comment might've been a little... Off-Kai. So, I'm sorry. I think? Is that something to be sorry for?
> 
> Also, the butterscotch cookies? They're not Lance's mom's. No. They're my mom's. And they are freaking delicious. (Sadly, they're Christmas cookies at my home, so... I only get to eat them once a year). I get to help her bake them this year, and I am SO EXCITED!!!


End file.
